Deaths, Rebirths and KHR! With Romance too!
by DiaEmLapisLazuliTopazOpalRuAme
Summary: Five best friends died in a car crash. It came as a surprise when they found out that they were reborn in the KHR World! Follow them as they rock the KHR World to the core as Sawada Tsunayume, Sasagawa Kyoko, Miura Haru, Dokuro Chrome and Shibuya Rin (OC). Fem!Tsuna. Twin is Decimo. Reborn in the KHR World. Involves new Guardians. Pairings are 182769, 8095, 5986, 499614 and 00xOCxD
1. Prologue: Deaths

**Hello! This is my third fanfic! This is a joint fanfic by me, Gryffindros-Crazy-Madness, ApriLouiseZanime and my two friends who don't have fanfiction accounts!**

**Dia: Yo!**

**Grazyness: Hello!**

**April: Hey there!**

**Geli: Heya!**

**Yella: Hi!**

**All: Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to us! We only own the plot, story line and the OC's. We also do not own Sakura Addiction by Takashi Kondo and Toshinobu Iida.**

* * *

_Sakura saku mai ochiru nani mo nai boku no te no ue _  
_Hakanakute yasashikute koware sou kimi mitai na hana_

_Itsumo no kaisatsu wo surinukete iku ano kowa sou_  
_Kagayaku me wo shite mainichi nanika tsukami totte iku nda_

_Boku wa to ieba nani mo nai mainichi kurikaeshite_  
_Hieta kokoro motte sa hana hiraku shunkan sagashite me wo tojiru_

_Sakura saku mai ochiru nani mo nai boku no te no ue_  
_Hakanakute yasashikute koware sou kimi mitai na hana_

_Yogoreta supaiku nara kokoro no oku nishimaikonda _  
_Kore de iindayo to sugiyuku haru no nigemichi sagashiteru_

_ndarou_

_Nakushite akirameta boru mitsukete kureta no wa kimi deshita_

_Haru ga kuru sakihokoru gurando ga kaze ni yureru_  
_Fumishimete nakidashita koboresou kimi mitai na hana_

_Koko ni aru wasure mo no tori ni kita boku no te no ue_  
_Hakanakute yasashikute koware sou kimi mitai na hana_

"-ora! Sora! Earth to Sora!" Tsuki waved a hand in front of her friend's face.

"Gah!" Sora yelped as she felt her earphones being ripped off of her ears. Rubbing her poor appendages, she glared at Hoshi who was smirking victoriously, "What was that for?"

Said person shrugged, "Tsuki's been trying to gain you attention for 5 minutes. So," she smiled sheepishly, "I took you earphones off." It sounded more like a question than a statement.

Kaze sweat dropped, "It looked like you were ripping it off than taking it off."

Sora suddenly noticed something- or rather someone- missing, "Where's Kazumi?"

As if on cue, an "I'm back!" was heard.

Kazumi ran to them with various snacks and manga in her arms.

Sora's eyes suddenly transformed into hearts, "Pocky! KHR!" She made grabbing motions with he ther hands, "Gimme, gimme!"

Kazumi hastily gave the said items to her friend. She and the others had long since imprinted in their minds to never, ever, EVER forbid Sora from getting pocky and manga.

Sora smirked as she looked at the volumes of Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

"Tsuki, Kaze, Kazumi!"

"Hmm?" The said persons hummed, their favorite snacks in their mouths.

Sora showed them their favorite volumes; 1 and 13. In a flash, the said volumes suddenly appeared in her friends' hands. She turned to Hoshi who was leaning against a tree. A couple of pictures suddenly appeared in her hands, "Hoshi?"

"Hn?"

"Do you want these Dino and Enma pictures that I got off of the internet?"

In less than a heartbeat, the pictures were snatched by the most mysterious of the group.

Sora took out her laptop from her bag. After it turned on, she clicked the Google Chrome icon and clicked one of the bookmarks. She grinned. Ah, she absolutely love Fanfiction . net! Sora then began reading about Tsuna having an evil twin brother.

* * *

An hour later...

"Come on guys," Kazumi stretched her arms, "Let's go eat lunch."

Her friends nodded, packing their things.

Sora, Tsuki, Hoshi, Kaze and Kazumi stood up and began walking.

They kept on walking for a few minutes when they heard a scream. They looked through the corner of their eyes and saw a few kids on the street frozen in fear and a large delivery truck heading their way.

The best friends ran to the kids and pushed them out of the way.

**SCREEECH!**

**CRASH!**

The last thing they saw was the kids' mothers hugging their children and shooting them grateful looks before everything went black.

* * *

_"Oyasumi, this is Tsukino Utau. At about 12:30 in the afternoon, a car crash happened; injuring 9 including the driver and killing 5. The killed were known as Tsunaru Sorami, Kyorumi Tsukiko, Rinuko Hoshina, Haruno Akaze and Kurochi Kazumi. Among the injured were..."_

* * *

**Hello everyone! This is my third fanfic! To the fans of my other stories, please don't worry. I'm not abandoning them.**

**Please review!**


	2. Target 1: Rebriths

**Hello! This is my third fanfic! This is a joint fanfic by me, Gryffindros-Crazy-Madness, ApriLouiseZanime and my two friends who don't have fanfiction accounts!**

**Dia, Grazyness, April, Geli and Yella: ****Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to us! We only own the plot, story line and the OC's. Here's the first chapter!**

******Thank you, Mia Heartnet for being my first reviewer!**

* * *

"Congratulations, Sawada-san. They're twins; the elder a girl and the younger a boy!"

Sora opened her eyes and was taken aback. She was face to face with Sawada Nana from KHR!

"Oh Iemitsu, isn't she the most beautiful thing you have ever seen? Like a jewel or a flower," Nana cooed, "And her younger brother's gonna be a heartthrob when he grows up."

_'Whoa. Pause. Rewind. Play. I'm Nana and Iemitsu's daughter? Does that mean I'm Tsuna's sister?'_ Sora turned her head to where baby noises could be heard, expecting the source to be Tsuna. Again, she was taken aback when she saw a blond haired, dark brown eyed baby.

"What should we call them dear?" Iemitsu asked.

"You name the boy while I name the girl." Nana's eyes held a thoughtful look in them.

Iemitsu grinned, "He'll be called Ienari Akihiko Alfonso Leonardo."

Nana inspected her baby girl, "She'll be named Tsunayume Cielo Nadeshiko Diamante."

Iemitsu's grin widened further, "Tsunayume Cielo Nadeshiko Diamante and Ienari Akihiko Alfonso Leonardo. Welcome to the family."

* * *

_'Why did I feel like I was being squeezed out of a tight place?'_

"Congratulations, Sasagawa-san. It's a girl!"

'What?!' Tsuki yelled in her mind as she opened her eyes. She was surprised when she saw a woman who looked like an older version of Sasagawa Kyoko from KHR.

The woman smiled warmly, "Ryohei, do you want to see your little sister?"

A younger version of Sasagawa Ryohei walked up to the hospital bed, "She's extremely pretty." His eyes suddenly turned sad, "I wish tou-san's here."

The woman's face fell before going back, "What should we name her?"

Ryohei suddenly had a thoughtful look on his face. It looked like it hurt.

Finally, "Kyoko! I want her to be called Kyoko."

The woman smiled, "Welcome to the family, Kyoko Luna Alessandra Lin."

* * *

Hoshi stared at the woman who held her. The woman stared back.

Silence.

The woman giggled, "You act so much like _him_ when _he_ was born," She looked somber for a moment before composing herself, "How about i call you Rin? Rin Stella Kagome Feliciana."

_'Oh Bya-kun, how I wish you can see your little sister right now...'_

* * *

"Congratulations, Miura-san. It's a girl!"

Kaze opened her eyes and found herself face to face with a weary looking woman that resembled Miura Haru from KHR. The woman was very pale and looked like she would drop dead any second yet manged a smile. A weary smile, but still a smile, "Hahi. Your so beautiful. Your name will be Haru. Haru Vento Angelica Lucy." She suddenly gave the now-named Haru to a man that looked exactly like Miura Haru's Father, except younger.

He blinked, "Dear, what are yo-" He was cut off when the woman slumped over. The man hyperventilated as the doctors tried to give the woman her life back.

The man looked at his daughter, "Don't worry, Haru. Tou-chan's got you.

* * *

"Er- congratulations, Dokuro-san. It's a girl."

Kazumi opened her eyes and found herself face to face with a woman who was looking at her with hatred and disgust.

"Um... Dokuro-san?" A doctor approached them, "What will you name her?"

"Nagi Kazumi Janine Allanna." The woman bit out, glaring at the baby in her arms, _'Ugh! Why did their have to be a product of being taken advantage of?'_

* * *

**Hello, thank you to those who read the story!**

**Please Review!**


End file.
